


Here Comes Trouble

by CharmedBritannia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and Hinata has no clue, booty shorts, kuroo is thirsty, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/CharmedBritannia
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is not a pervert. No, really, he's not.But when his class is cancelled and he makes his way back to the apartment he shares with Hinata, he gets an eyeful. And suddenly it's all he can think about. Worst part? Hinata has no clue.He'snota pervert, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! The song Hinata danced to is Here Comes Trouble by Honor Society. The damn song is IMPOSSIBLE not to dance to. Mix it with your OTP and the possibilities are almost endless. 
> 
> Enjoy!

\-----

Kuroo Tetsurou was officially pissed off.

 

As he looked at the note that his professor (the  _only one_ who didn't believe in the use of technology to prevent shit like this) had stuck on the door proudly proclaiming that there was to be no class that day. He had roused himself from his warm, comfortable bed for nothing. Hinata wasn't even stirring when he left. It was Wednsday, after all, meaning no classes for him. Yes, he shared an apartment with the little ball of sunshine. Karasuno's past number ten and half of their deadly duo was his roommate. He was looking for a roommate, and Bokuto had informed (read: yelled) that he was as well. When asked how he knew this, Bokuto had only laughed and proudly proclaimed that they kept in touch. 

 

So he had fired off a message to Hinata, and two weeks later, he was helping unpack boxes. 

 

Now, many people would assume that the walking ADHD diagnosis would be an awful roommate. That he would be loud, and messy, and just overall annoying. He would admit that he had also had his doubts. But Hinata proved to be a better roommate than even Bokuto had been. Before he had moved in with Akaashi, they had shared. But he was loud, and had a bad habit of leaving his dirty volleyball gear (fucking _ew_ ) in random places. Hinata, however was a surprise.

 

He was actually a low-key neat freak. Imagine Kuroo's shock when he had walked into an apartment that was  _far_ cleaner than it had been in, well, ages. He almost thought he had walked into the wrong apartment. But Hinata had just laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Apparantly being a big brother meant a lot of cleaning up after others. And he had trouble studying if his workspace was cluttered. So that translated into making sure the overall apartment was clean from top-to-bottom. He would never leave his volleyball gear anywhere but its designated spot, and was almost scandalized when he had found Kuroo's by the couch. 

 

(He though he was joking until Hinata had demanded to know how he could 'disrespect' the sport like that.)

 

Now, he wasn't a pig. He picked up after himself. He just had nothing on Hinata. He had never been present for his cleaning day, as he did it on Wednsday when he had classes all day. But no doubt, he would come home to a sparkling apartment and a Hinata who never made a big deal about it. He had nearly cried when he had seen that he had thrown his laundry in the wash along with his, and Hinata had just tilted his head in that damn cute way of his and shrugged. Kenma had told him that Kuroo had a tendency to be dramatic, and that it was better to just ignore it.

 

So Hinata cleaned (apparantly Kuroo didn't do it right), and Kuroo did the shopping and cooked because Hinata would live off of instant noodles otherwise because he couldn't cook for  _shit._ Kuroo had given him a stern talking-to about that, because they both pushed their bodies to the limit, and he needed proper nutrition to sustain that kind of lifestyle. Hinata didn't mind, because Kuroo's food was damn delicious and so whatever.

 

(Hinata  _did_ have his annoying habits, however. He was fucking _adamant_ that he was not going to stop playing with a volleyball inside the damn apartment, and he had knocked things over countless times. And he ate his goddamn food if he was hungry enough also.)

 

So anyway, he didn't have that many issues with sharing with him. He was clean, respectful, and funny. The fact that he was cute and Kuroo's type didn't hurt, either. So when he opened the door to the apartment (greeting and bitch-fit both on his lips) and was greeted with blaring music, well he was shocked. Hinata Shoyou did not blare music. But he supposed it was out of respect for him. He was worried that they would get a noise complaint, but they never had before...it  _was_ Wednsday. People were probably at work or in class anyway. So he brushed it off and walked through the entryway.

 

And had to blink. Then shake his head, rub his eyes, and squint. But the image before him did not change.

 

Hinata Shoyou was cleaning, as was expected. But what he was  _wearing_ while he cleaned is what was shocking. Now, it was laundry day. He heard the machine going. So he knew clothing was limited. But this was still... _unexpected._ He was wearing what looked like a pair of old volleyball shorts. But he had grown a few inches, and filled out since then, so they were very...short.

 

Screw it. He was wearing booty shorts.

 

That's the only thing they could be called. They barely covered the curve of his ass, and the black material was stretched over it, only accentuating the asset that had gotten him a fan-club. He wore an over-sized red T-shirt (that was actually  _his_ ; he thought he lost that, but he couldn't actually bring himself to give a proper damn), and holy shit were those  _stockings?_ Yep. The grey stockings came up just above his knees, leaving a good view of tan skin between the shorts and the stockings.

 

He let his eyes drag downwards, slowly taking in the sight and commiting it to memory. The headband he had on to keep the hair out of his face only gave him a full view of said stupidly adorable face. He knew he should yell out, walk forward, do  _something_ to alert the younger male of his presence, but it was like someone punched all the air out of his lungs. So he just stood there. The thing about their entryway was that you could see the people inside, but if you stepped to the side, they couldn't really see you. Add that to the fact that the music was too loud to hear him enter, and he was almost positive he wouldn't be caught. 

 

He was caught in a moral delima. Hinata never wore this on any other day their paths crossed. So he was pretty sure that if he was 'found out', he wouldn't wear them ever again. And that was unnacceptable. But, if he didn't ever wear them, that meant that for whatever reason, he probably didn't want him to see it. So staring at him right now was breaching his trust. Damn it, he had too many conflicting thoughts right now. 

 

So he just wound up watching in awe as Hinata swayed his hips along to the various music playing as he cleaned. He danced around, putting a spin in there every now and then. Sliding around on socked feet, he just seemed carefree. When the song changed, his dancing did as well. When he bent over to grab a rag and cleaning spray from from the linen closet, his throat went dry. 

 

_Dat ass, though._

 

He wanted to touch it. Just wanted to grab it and  _squeeze._ The thought overtook all others, and  he didn't know what to do anymore. All of a sudden a song came on. Now, he was damn sure Hinata wasn't fluent in English. But Kuroo pretty much was. Even if he didn't understand the words, just the beat told him what type of song it was. Hinata shot upwards, mega-watt grin on his face, and temporarily forgot his cleaning in favor of dancing to it.

 

_'Here comes trouble again_

_I better act carefully_

_She knows what she's doing to me_

_And she makes it look so easy_

 

_Here comes trouble again_

_My heart tells me to leave_

_But a girl like that's on a different level_

_Here comes trouble'_

 

Kuroo could sort of relate to the singer. Someone hazardous to your health had complete control over you. How could he look Hinata in the eye now that he had seen this? It was different when he could try to look at him like an adorable kid brother. But this was undoubtedly an  _adult._ An adult that he was now having sexual thoughts about. That, truthfully, he'd been having for a while. This was a crisis. He needed help. In his rush to exit the apartment, blush staining his cheeks, he missed the evil, smug little half-smile that would have put both Oikawa's and Tsukki's to shame decorating Hinata's face.

\-----

 **BlackCat:** Bro I need ur help

 

 **BlackCat:** BRO SOS ITS LIKE AN EMRGNCY

 

 **BlackCat:** ANSWER UR PHONE OR ILL SHAVE OFF UR THICK ASS EYEBROWS (;｀O´)o

 

 **Bro-kuto:** lol dude u need to chill (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **BlackCat:** Dont (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ me rite now

 

 **Bro-kuto:** daaaaaaaaaamn daniel

 

 **Bro-kuto:** who pissed on your parade

 

 **BlackCat:** yeah haha lets make fun of Kuroo while hes going through a damn CRISIS

 

 **Bro-kuto:** does this have something to do with hinata

 

 **BlackCat:** actually yes

 

 **BlackCat:** how did you know

 

 **Bro-kuto:** FUCK now I owe akaashi 2500 yen

 

 **Bro-kuto:** we were betting on how long it would take you to get ur head out of ur own ass and admit that ur thirsty for hinata

 

 **BlackCat:** BRO WTF

 

 **Bro-kuto:** LOLOLOL ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

\-----

 

"I hate you both."

 

That was the first thing he told Bokuto as soon as he saw his face in the coffee shop. After he had failed to adequately express his indignant rage over text, he had demanded that Bokuto meet him in his favorite coffee shop so that he could offset his headache with caffeine and his favorite cake. Bokuto didn't even have the decency to look chastised. If anything, his grin grew.

 

"It wasn't just us. The entire Pretty Setter Squad had placed bets, as well as our old Captain Squad."

"What the ever-loving  _fuck..._ wait, the hell is the Pretty Setter Squad?"

"Well, the main frequent members of the PSS are Oikawa, Suga, Kenma, and Akaashi. Others sort of come and go. Apparantly Oikawa started it."

"You know what-fine. But Daichi and Ushiwaka?"

"Daichi likes watching you suffer because he thinks you need a taste of your own medicine, and Ushiwaka did it because he doesn't like losing."

"Is Daichi  _still_ salty over the whole Suga debacle?"

"Bro, you embarrased the shit out of him around Suga for like a month. He will never  _not_ be salty about that."

 

After about twenty minutes of various BS that only seemed to manifest when he met up with Bokuto unsupervised, Kuroo shook his head and got back to the point. He explained the event in all of its horrificly embarassing entirity, and Bokuto just sat across from him, nodding. After it was out there, Bokuto satred him straight in the eye and started cracking up.

 

"Bokuto you  _piece of shit-_ "

"S-sorry, bro. It's just you and your  _stocking kink_ and the  _booty shorts-_ "

"I do  _not-"_

"You so do. Anyway, serious talk time."

 

Bokuto's expression rapidly went from gleeful to serious. Kuroo noted that people didn't often see this side of Bokuto. He didn't know whether to feel honored or intimidated. He was a little of both, to be honest.

 

"Is this a 'let's fuck so I can get it out of my system' or an 'I have a crush on you and now it just got worse' situation? Because if you're just trying to get in his volleyball shorts, I might have to cut off your dick, bro."

 

Most others would be offended, but he knew better. Bokuto was fiercely protective of those close to him, and he honestly saw Hinata as his younger brother. Hinata was his precious cinnamon roll no matter how old he was, and thus he must be cherished and guarded.

 

"I honestly...want to be in a relationship with him, Bo. What the fuck am I going to do? I'm an asshole Chem major whose default mode is snarky-as-fuck. I don't know how to do the whole 'newlywed phase'."

"Bro. I don't even think Hinata wants that. I've seen you two interact. He thinks you're sarcasm is funny as shit, anyway. Has he ever complained?"

"...I guess not."

"Exactly. So what's the issue, dude?"

"He's an adorable little fucker who could probably rival Oikawa for the amount of fans. What are my chances?"

"Bro. It's like whoever's upstairs was like 'this asshole's picky as shit, let me take my time in making this one' and made Hinata. He is everything you've ever looked for in a SO wrapped in a shiny red bow and delivered to your doorstep. Do NOT let this slip through your fingers. This has been a long time coming. Man up an go get a drink for that thirsty body of yours."

 

\-----

 

So with a newfound resolution and drive, he headed straight for the aprtment. He texted everyone that if they didn't hear from him tomorrow that he died of embarassment. He received various texts of encouragement back.

 

 **AlienAsshole:** Finally! Good luck, Kitty-chan ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **ASpoonfulofSuga:** I'm so happy for you! ヾ（ ❀◕◡◕ฺฺ ）ノ

 **SawamuraDad-ichi:** About damn time.

 **Bro-kuto:** GO GET SOME – =͟͟͞͞ ( ꒪౪꒪)ฅ✧

 **NekoKenma:** Now you'll have to stop whining at me.

 **TheAwesomeAkaashi:** Don't worry. Good luck.

 

So with that, he pocketed his phone, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the door seemed to loom over him. But he had told everyone he was going for it. And Oikawa would never let him hear the end of it if he backed out. So he swung the door open. The silence was deafening; the lack of music doing nothing to prevent the memory of Hinata's dance from dancing (pun absolutely intended) across his eyelids. 

"Hinata?"

"In here!"

 

He made his way to the living room, and nearly choked on his own spit. 

 

Hinata was sitting calmly on the couch, legs tucked under him nonchalantly. However, he was still wearing the same outfit from before. Chocolate met amber, and Hinata did that innocent head tilt that was completely out of place in this conversation. He set down his handheld game that Kenma had leant him.

 

"Oh, Kuroo. You're home."

"U-uh, yes. Ahem. I mean-yeah. I'm home."

 

Hinata's eyes widened, and Kuroo's narrowed. He could see something in those eyes. But it wasn't something that was normal in Hinata's. It was more like a glint of... _Oikawa._ Hell no. Before he could punch his ownself in the face for thinking it, Hinata spoke up again. Despite the inocent tone, the words made his blood run like ice.

 

"It's rather late, though. Oikawa-san told me you didn't have class today."

 

_That fucking traitorous shitwipe-_

 

"And I heard you come in today. Did you have errands to run?"

 

That right there almost killed him. He was found out. He just knew it. Hinata knew he had watched him like a sort-of creeper. He was fucked. Hinata was never going to trust him again-

 

Hinata huffed at the rigid form of Kuroo Tetsurou. He had worked up quite a bit of confidence and swallowed quite a bit of fear to pull this off, and he was  _not_ going to let his efforts be wasted. So he rose  from his position, and strolled over to him. Grabbing his hand, he dragged him towards the couch. He was pretty sure the only reason he could was because Kuroo was still in shock. He pushed him down, and plopped down to straddle him. That seemed to have knocked him out of it. He looked up at Hinata with wide eyes.

 

"U-um, Hinata? What are you doing?"

"You're really slow, Tetsurou."

 

Kuroo stiffened in an attempt to supress a shiver. Hinata's small smirk proved that he hadn't missed his reaction.

 

"I flirt with you, wear indecent shorts for you, and  _dance_ for you, and you still can't seem to get it. I'm tired of you treating me like some sort of kid. I have feelings for you, and from the way you're reacting, you _obviously_ reciprocate. So there's only one question, _Tetsurou_. Are you going to take what you want-"

 

He leaned down close to Kuroo's face.

 

"Or am  _I_ going to have to take what  _I_ want?"

 

Kuroo was at a loss. The sweet and bubbly Hinata and this...erotic Hinata didn't seem to be the same person. But those eyes were the same eyes he had seen through a volleyball net before. The look of someone who was going to get what they were after no matter what they had to do to get it. So really, there was only one thing to do.

 

"Well then. It looks like today's my lucky day."

 

Moving upwards to kiss Hinata with everything he had been holding back for  _months,_ he decided it was time he took what he wanted. It didn't sound like Hinata minded too much, anyway.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Epilogue---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 **BlackCat:** I officially have the cutest bf you can all go home ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡ _  
_

 

 **Bro-kuto:** EXCUSE ME ASSHOLE U BETTER TAKE THAT BACK

 

 **BlackCat:** FIGHT ME HOE ((งง •̀•̀__•́•́))งง

 

_*BlackCat sent an image*_

 

 **BlackCat:** My boyfriend is a small, cuddly cinnamon roll who wears my shirts and loves hugs

 

* _Bro-kuto sent an image*_

 

 **Bro-kuto:** mine is a quiet cinnamon roll who sets to me all the time and pets me

 

 **Bro-kuto:** LETS ASK SAWAMURA

 

_*SawamuraDad-ichi sent an image*_

 

 **SawamuraDad-ichi:** You both lose. Suga bakes wearing cute aprons and kisses my face when I'm stressed.

 

 **BlackCat:** That is a cute picture. I dont know how I'll top that OH WAIT

 

_*BlackCat sent an image*_

 

 **SawamuraDad-ichi:** Did you really just send me a picture of my kouhai in an oversized hoodie and short-shorts?

 

 **BlackCat:** Damn straight (°◡°♡).:｡

 

 **Bro-kuto:** lol gross

 

 **Bro-kuto:** keep your stocking kink to urself you possessive SOB

 

 **BlackCat:** I do not have a stocking kink nor am I possessive you fucking furry

 

 **Bro-kuto:** ur favorite outfit on him is ur v-ball sweatshirt and thigh-highs

 

 **Bro-kuto:** the truth is out there lol

 

**BlackCat: ((งง •̀•̀__•́•́))งง**

 

 **Bro-kuto:** LOLOLOLOL ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

 **AlienAsshole:** WHATS UP SLUTS I heard from Akaashi that u were arguing over whose bf is cuter

 

_*AlienAsshole sent an image*_

 

 **AlienAsshole:** Behold the adorable bara (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **AlienAsshole:** He takes care of me when I'm not feeling 100% and is the best cuddler on the face of the earth and probably in all of space ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)˚๐*˟ ♡

 

 **AlienAsshole:** So all you losers can leave (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

 **BlackCat:** Whatever I g2g anyway I have a boyfriend in the next room to cuddle with go cuddle with urs

 

 **BlackCat:** Oh wait

 

 **Bro-kuto:** DAAAAAAMMMNNN GET REKT OIKAWA

 

 **AlienAsshole:** HOW DARE YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT AFTER I HELPED YOU GET TOGETHER ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 

 **BlackCat:** LOLOLOLOL ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

 **Bro-kuto:** DONT STEAL MY EMOJI YOU ASSWIPE

 

 **SawamuraDad-ichi:** This is getting ridiculous. Alright, children, all of you put your phones down and go study something. This conversation is over.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
